I Dream Of Going Back To The Past
by READINGisLIFE
Summary: What if Chris hadn't accidentally said 'wish' when yelling at Leo in "I Dream Of Phoebe"? What if when the Elders had sent Chris back to the future something had gone wrong sending the sisters and Leo there with him? Chris Revelation Fic Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Charmed or I would not be posting it on a fanfiction site.

_What if Chris hadn't accidentally said 'wish' when yelling at Leo in "I Dream Of Phoebe"? What if when the Elders had sent Chris back to the future something had gone wrong sending the sisters and Leo there with him? This is a Chris Revelation Fic. _

This is my first ever fanfiction so I would appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and of cause just normal reviews. =D

"How am I meant to take charge and take commands at the same time?" Phoebe complained.

"Well you wont have to," Leo cut in. "Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time."

"_What!" Chris exclaimed._

"_You don't know what you're doing here Leo," warned Phoebe. _

"_You don't belong here," argued Leo. "And as your white lighter he's doing more harm then good."_

"_You are so full of it!" Chris ranted. "This isn't about me being a bad white lighter it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow! So whatever issues you might have with me, I just _want_ you to get over _them_ all ready!" _Leo just stared impassively at him as Chris paced. Phoebe looked between them with concern.

"Maybe we could check to see if Piper has got Paige's help," suggested Phoebe. Without looking at each other both men nodded.Chris hurried out of them room and down the stairs. Shaking her head Phoebe walk past Leo trying to come up with a plan to help her…master stay in the past whilst also trying to figure out how to find Ginny the genie turned demon. Leo watched them both leave not allowing any doubts about his decision to creep past the barriers in his mind.

* * *

Chris orbed into the kitchen mentally berating himself for another dud lead. Piper was busy cooking breakfast as a half awake Paige made he way into the room.

"Did Richard take the stripping potion?" Piper asked without turning away from her cooking.

"Yeah," answered Paige happily. "And I know it's true because I haven't received one gift in almost twelve hours," she informed happily snatching a piece of toast off the pile Piper was making.

"I never thought I would see a girl so happy to no longer be receiving gifts," Piper mused. Paige just gave a little shrug and took a bite out of her toast. "Find anymore leads?" Piper asked Chris forcing her tone to be neutral.

"Not yet," grumbled Chris.

"Out of my way, out of my way," Phoebe shooed rushing into the kitchen and almost bowling Paige and Chris over. "Fast approaching deadline and I've left my laptop at work," she mumbled to herself. Piper had to quickly lift up her hands, one of which was holding a hot cup of coffee, to dodge Phoebe.

"Will you slow down, you're going to burn yourself out and actually burn me," Piper scolded half-heartedly. Phoebe quickly scoffed down of piece of buttered toast and cup of burning coffee ignoring Piper's warning.

"Ok I better get going."

"Just make sure to choose a _human_ in need of help this time," Paige teased earning herself a glare from the middle sister.

"How often can you say turning into a ghost was a good thing," Phoebe shot back. Paige held her hands up, palms forward, in surrender. Just then a shimmer of blue orbs signalled Leo's arrival. He quickly took in where all the sisters were before focusing in on Chris.

"It's time," he said simply. Chris felt his stomach plummet. He'd been secretly hoping that the whole 'going back to the future' thing had been forgotten. But that clearly wasn't the case.

"Time, time for what?" Piper inquired taking a sip of her coffee.

"For Chris to go back to the future," Leo answered and by the look on Piper's face it hadn't been the one she'd been expecting.

"What do you mean?" Paige questioned.

"Exactly what I said," responded Leo.

"Leo," Phoebe started sending Chris a worried look. "You can't do this."

"I can and I have to. Chris's intentions are good but he's putting you all in danger," Leo argued. Chris just sighed exasperated running a hand through his brown hair in annoyance.

"You can't do this," Chris finally spoke up. "If you do Wyatt will turn evil, this whole thing could be for nothing," he seethed.

"We can protect Wyatt, you've told us all we need to know," Leo disagreed.

"Leo he came back to save Wyatt shouldn't we at least…"

"No. He's coming up with me, now. The Elder's wont wait much longer," Leo stated cutting off Phoebe.

"Piper, Paige can I have some back up here," Phoebe asked.

"Well he has put us into danger before," Paige whispered quietly. "But that doesn't mean he has to be sent back," she added quickly.

"Piper?"

"He withheld information on Wyatt," she shrugged. "He is reckless and I still don't completely trust him." Every word was a stab to Chris's heart and he turned away from the sisters to make sure they didn't see his eyes moistening. He could feel Phoebe's sympathizing gaze on his back. "Maybe it would be better if he did go back to his time. Who knows he may have gotten rid of the evil that turns Wyatt," she finished.

"Well it's no longer up to you or any of us to decide. I might have suggested it but the Elders now share my fears. They've settled on sending him back and they're not going to change their minds." Chris felt panic settling in. He couldn't go back, not yet, not until he could change the future. He wouldn't be able to survive there again, knowing that he could have changed it. Could have saved so many members of his family.

"You can't make…" Chris started.

"I can and I have to," Leo interrupted. Chris started to feel a tugging at his being. The Elders were calling him up.

"Phoebe help," he begged spinning to face his Aunt. She gave him a helpless look before turning beseeching eyes on Leo. Chris felt the tugging get stronger harder to ignore. Careful to make sure the tears filling his eyes weren't noticeable he turned to face his Aunt's and Mother, even though two were still oblivious. "When the future turns out to be hell on earth, don't blame me," he lashed out trying to force the pain out of his heart. He couldn't survive the future if his last memory of them was them crying. Phoebe's pained eyes and Paige's upset expression were bad enough. Though they didn't top the pain that came from looking into his Mother's expressionless eyes or his Father's uncaring gaze. "I tried," he whispered before giving into the insistent tugging and orbed Up There.

As the blue orbs disappeared towards the roof Phoebe spoke up. "I'm certainly not going to blame him."

"Me either and I will know who to blame," added on Paige who looked pointedly up at the roof. Piper just put her now empty cup in the sink and exited the room. Like always when something involving Chris was going on her maternal instincts were on the fritz. So she searched out Wyatt to calm herself down and force what was going on with Chris out of her mind. She'd be able to save her son from evil without Chris's help she had to.

* * *

Chris stood agitated in front of a council of Elders. He had an almost impossible to ignore urge to scream at them all. To tell them everything about the future and the hundreds of reasons why he needed to stay. But so far every time he'd opened his mouth he'd been silenced by one of the council.

"Chris Perry it has been brought to our attention that you pose a threat to our present Charmed Ones." Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes receiving many glares.

"You shall be sent back to you own time."

"Listen you have no idea what you're doing," Chris finally spoke up and continued refusing to be quietened. "If you send me back he'll kill me and I wont be able to return to fix it," he warned desperately.

"You have done enough," cut in another Elder. "And not all that you have done we agree with." Chris opened his mouth to retort.

"There will be no more discussion. Chris Perry you are being sent back to your future and that is final." With that the Elders all raised their hands creating an unbroken semi circle. Electric blue circles of light grew out of the palms of their hands spreading forward to engulf Chris. They begun chanting under their breath and Chris felt a sharp pull at his navel. His last thoughts were worry that he had changed the future. Enough to make sure he wouldn't be in it.

Piper smiled down at Wyatt as she lent against the doorframe of the conservatory trying her best to quell the quilt blooming in her heart. She wished she could take back the words she'd said to Chris. She'd felt the pain it had caused him even if only for a second. Lost in thought she didn't notice the blue light growing rapidly behind her before it was to late. She felt a sharp pull and everything went black.

Phoebe was pacing around her office. Ranting mentally at the idiocy of the Elders and the lapse of judgement from her brother-in-law. The cry for help she'd felt like a physical hit from Chris when he'd turned to her this morning had left a bruise on her heart. To be betrayed by his parents like that. She couldn't even think about it. A blue life suddenly sprung from the roof and surrounded her. Feeling a quick tug she was lifted from the ground and into darkness.

Paige was grumbling to herself as she packed her things back into her closest. Moving was such a pain, she thought. Though she was glad to have the worry of Richard practising magic off her shoulders. But now she had the worry that with Chris being forced back to the future her innocent little nephew would turn out to be a lot less innocent. An electric blue light suddenly raced down from the roof trapping her and pulling her upwards into darkness.

Leo was reflecting on his decision to have Chris sent back to his future. He knew it was for the safety of Wyatt and the girls but he couldn't shake of the heavy guilt blooming in his chest. He suddenly found himself surrounded by bright blue light before the ground disappeared from underneath him.

A/N: I probably wont be a regular updated but I'll try my best to not go much longer then a month between chapters! Really I'm doing this more to get the many ideas the stories on here give me out of my head!!! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I can only wish…

Chris felt a stomach lurching sensation of being pulled rapidly through the air. He stumbled to the side as his feet came into contact with solid ground again. His vision swum and colours blurred. Raising his arms he tried to get his balance back as his insides caught up with him. The sound of shocked gasps reached his ears and he tried to focus on his surroundings. He made out a small group of people sitting around a circular table in a dusty wooden room.

"Chris?" someone questioned in disbelief.

"Hey Mel," he croaked. Suddenly he felt hands grab him as he swayed alarmingly to the side.

"C'mon," Mel grumbled letting him lean on her as he stumbled towards a chair.

"Did it work?" someone asked excitedly in a voice Chris could never forget. Mel's younger sister and his younger cousin Penny.

"Do you see rainbows, sunshine and our parents?" snapped Mel. In the old days this would have set Penny off into tears but now tears were a rare pleasure.

"No I'm not a complete idiot," Penny snapped back. "I was asking if he actually got to see them again. Did they look the same? What did you get to do? Was Wyatt a cute baby?" Penny shot off. Penny had always been a relief to be around. With her optimistic attitude and ability to see the good in people.

"Important questions first," Mel cut in leaning across the table to get eye to eye with Chris. "What the hell are you doing back?"

"Leo," spat Chris. "And his wonderful Elders." Both girls went quiet at this and backed off a little allowing others in the room to have a say.

"Tough luck," sympathized a teenager with a boyish face and short brown hair, Henry Jr.

"It's so strange but I can actually remember you," informed Paige with awe. She stood more into the shadows of the room Listening to her son, nieces and nephew talk.

"Really that's so cool!" smiled Penny forcing everyone else in the room to smile as well. Penny just had that affect on people almost the opposite to her namesake. A sudden pressure closed in on them before snapping back. Four shapes suddenly started forming in the room.

"Ah crap," Chris muttered. Everyone immediately tensed and turned to face the unknown. Mel ripped out two knives from her boot and thigh and held them professionally in her hands. Penny jumped up pulling out some funky coloured potions and concentrating on the forming shapes. Henry created two energy balls to float in his palms ready for quick release. Paige snatched on her own knives in a close similarity to Phoebe's eldest daughter. "Stand down," Chris sighed. The shadows had now formed into the three sisters and Leo from Chris's time.

"Well shit," Mel cursed relaxing her position but didn't release the grip on her knives. Everyone else pulled back to stare in awe at the four people who were staring in shock and disbelief at them. Chris pushed himself to his feet and Penny quickly reached out to help him stand.

"Joined me in the merry future have you?" he taunted. Piper turned to him in a daze.

"Chris," she mumbled frowning in confusion. Paige was stumbling to the side and heading for a collision with the wall. Henry hurried forward and stepped in between his young mum and the wall.

"Whoa there, we need you intact for the past," he joked.

"Leo," Piper said turning to Leo. " What are we doing here?" she asked with a deadly sweet smile.

"I have no idea," Leo muttered.

"It's rather obvious to me," Mel spoke up. "The idiot Elders mucked up again," she mocked. Leo frowned at this but didn't comment.

"Well this is going to make this a little more complicated," Paige spoke up for the first time. The three sisters turned to look at her in shock.

"You-you-you're m-me," Paige stuttered.

"In the flesh or so to speak," future Paige shrugged.

"Don't give too much away," warned Chris.

"Oh let us have some fun," argued past Paige. "I mean I feel like I'm going to puke my guts out I want some juicy future gossip."

"I second that," Phoebe pipped up finally finding on her voice. Penny stared at her young mum with tearful eyes. It was only Mel's strong hand on her shoulder keeping her from sprinting forward.

"We could always tell you that you're de-"

"Ok that's enough Mel," Chris spoke loudly. Paige and Phoebe pouted whilst Piper was staring intently at Mel with a calculating expression.

"You no fun Chris," Mel smirked.

"I'm surprised this place is still standing with you leading it," he shot back. To the people from the past this exchange looked arrogant and spiteful but to everyone else it was a familiar bickering they'd all missed.

"Play nice kiddies," future Paige jokingly told them off but her eyes sparkled with a relief that her favourite nephew had made it back to them in one piece. "I have to go back and make sure the night watch is ok and that the daybreak squad is awake," Paige announced starting to orb.

"Wait," called out Chris and Paige became solid again.

"Yes?"

"Can you remember this?" he asked vaguely.

"Remember what?" Paige questioned.

"Coming to the future," Chris clarified nodding towards the sisters from the past.

"Oh," Paige mouthed, comprehension spreading across her pale features. She concentrated for a second before shaking her head.

"I remember that we went to the future but I don't remember anything about that future. So give away all your secrets, that wont remember them, except for you Chris. Your details are the only one they will remember." Then with a suspicious wink she orbed away. Before a silence could descent Penny broke away from her sisters grip.

"Mum," she yelled tearfully before throwing herself into Phoebe, arms wide. Phoebe's face turned into one of pure shock as she automatically hugged her daughter back.

"I'm a mum?" she said with awe. Penny nodded yes into Phoebe's shoulder.

"Cause you are mum," Mel grinned. Phoebe tuned her shocked brown eyes onto her other daughter. Mel was valiantly trying to keep her tears at bay but one escaped her defences.

"I want to have a kid," Paige whined while smiling proudly at her older sister. Piper was simply staring at Chris with slight horror. Henry just stared at his mother with slight hesitation. Chris sighed and gave him a discrete wave forward; Henry smiled at him happily before stepping in front of Paige with a flourish.

"At your service oh wonderful mother," he bowed. Paige gasped slapping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes teared up as she took in her fifteen-year-old future son.

"Oh my God I'm someone's mum!" she exclaimed. Chris snorted. Paige turned to him with a questioning look.

"That's what you said after you gave birth to the twins," Chris explained.

"Twins? I have twins?"

"Two girls," answered Henry with a subdued smile. "Emilie and…and Sam." All those who were in their present went quiet remembering the fun-loving brunette who'd been killed a year ago.

"What?" asked Paige smile dimming. The four young adults shared quick looks and gave quick shakes of the head. They didn't want to put their parents through the pain of losing a child they hadn't yet met.

"Nothing," shrugged Henry with a slightly strained smile. Blue orbs suddenly materialised behind Chris and formed into a tall, thin brunette with sharp brown eyes and a grim expression.

"Coop's in danger," she announced not even glancing at the unlikely visitors from the future. Emilie had used to be the quieter twin but she'd always had a ready smile and a sparkle in her eyes. But since the death of the older twin she'd withdrawn into herself and become all about business. She was becoming increasingly like Mel who had hardened at her younger sister death. Her eyes widened fractionally at the sight of Chris. "What are you doing back?"

"Elders." She gave a sharp nod in return. Her eyes came to a pause on the shocked faces of her aunts and young mother.

"And them."

"Elders."

"Right. Penny, Henry you're needed now. The alley way behind P3." Penny and Henry gave nods of understanding. Penny quickly stepped out of Phoebe's arms, grabbed hold a few potions and allowed Henry to place his hand on her shoulder. They both disappeared in an array of sparkling blue. "Mel Paige wants you to prepare the daybreak team for their rescue mission. A witch has been found in hiding in an old warehouse near the bay," Emilie shot off at Mel and waved her arm in Mel's direction orbing her away. "Chris you can stay here with them, you know them the best after all." With a tight humourless smile Emilie orbed away.

With a heavy sigh Chris turned to face the three sisters and Leo face on. "Ask away," he announced sitting back down again. Piper stared him straight in the eye.

"Are you my son?"

A/N: Ok this is my second ever chapter so again helpful comments are always appreciated! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

A/N: Thank-You! Thank-You! Thank-You! I just can't stop smiling! I'm so surprised about how many story alerts, author alerts, reviews and how many people have made this a favourite!! I'm just so…happy!! So as a reward I've added this in so you can keep up with the characters! I'll also be putting it up on my profile!! =D

Piper _(Deceased (Chris was 14))_ -Leo _(Deceased (Chris was 16))_

Wyatt 24 _(evil)-_ Chris 22- Prue _(deceased at 18)_

Phoebe _(Deceased (Chris was 16)) _–Coop _(Alive)_

Melinda 21- Penny 20- Patti _(Deceased at 13)_

Paige _(Alive but full white lighter (Turned when Chris was 16))-_Henry _(Deceased (Chris was 16))_

Samantha _(deceased at 17)- _Emilie _(Alive full white lighter (turned at 17))- _Henry Jr 15

_Prue and Sam died when Chris was 21._

_Patti died when Chris was 19._

**(If you are still confused ask me your question(s) in your review!)**

Chapter Three:

"_Are you my son?"_

A silence settled as Chris considered his answer. Paige had said they would remember the information about him, but that would mean whatever happens here doesn't result in a different future.

"Sadly yes," he finally sighed. Phoebe cringed at his tone as Piper stared at him in growing horror. She let out a choking sound as she stumbled over to a seat. Chris was secretly pleased with the fact that Leo couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You're my son," Piper choked out, her teary eyes staring at him in disbelief. Seeing his mother crying was quickly breaking down his barriers. He'd been pushing his mum away for so long hoping to protect his injured heart but he was starting to realise all he was doing was causing himself more pain. "But why? Why didn't you tell us?"

Chris snorted and making sure his mask was in place turned to face his mother. "You wouldn't have believed me," he shrugged, "and it could have affected the future in a negative way."

"You're my nephew," Paige gasped filling in the silence. Chris gave his favourite Aunt an amused smile.

"Good to know you're keeping up," he teased. Paige put on a mock outraged expression but was a little to awed to make it believable.

"You're my son," Leo suddenly mumbled gaining everyone's attention, "and I've treated you so horribly."

"Don't worry I'm used to it," Chris sneered in response. Leo was in his time now and Chris wasn't going to play nice. He easily ignored the pain in Leo's eyes. Has easily as Leo had ignored him for so many years. "Let's get this clear," Chris spoke up glaring at Leo. "I don't like you. I haven't for a very long time. Now you're in my time and I no longer have to talk to you so I'm not going to!"  
Chris ended with a shout. His resentment towards his father hadn't been resolved before Leo had died. It felt good to get some of it off his chest.

Leo just stared at him in shock a long with Piper. Phoebe could feel the truth behind those words so strongly she was starting to hate Leo. Paige was just confused about how Leo could have ever made Chris _hate _him.

"Chris I'm sorry-"

"Save it. It's too late, a few years too late," Chris fumed.

"Chris what did he-"

"Just drop it. If I don't get back to the past you'll find out yourselves, eventually," Chris sighed wearily cutting off Piper mid sentence. Penny materializing into the room unsteadily suddenly broke the tense atmosphere. Phoebe gasped as she took in the state of her daughter. Penny had a gash on her forehead as well as a badly grazed cheek. Her left forearm was burnt and some fingers on her right hand were swelling. Phoebe had a worried expression on her face and looked like she wanted to comfort the injured girl but was unsure how it would be received.

"He's there," Penny panted out. Chris felt his blood turn cold in his veins.

"Why?" Chris snapped back standing up.

"For Sophie," she replied making Chris pause.

"Who?" he asked while searching through the hidden compartments in the walls for weapons and potions.

"Bianca's little sister." Penny's reply made his body tense up. He'd been refusing to accept the fact that Bianca was dead. Convincing himself that she would be alive in the future he was creating. But now he was in the future where she was dead.

"Why does he want her?" Chris asked pulling an athame from one draw and a handful of potions from another.

"She's as good at her job as her older sister," Penny answered. Chris ignored the pang in his heart and turned to face his parents and Aunts who were looking very worried who were looking very worried and confused.

"I'm needed at P3, Wyatt's arrived," Chris explained emotionlessly. They all gasped and turned to face Penny who was now leaning against the wall for support.

"We're going with you," Piper announced.

"Oh no you're not! We can't risk you getting killed, it would screw up the timeline way too much," Chris responded.

"You can't stop me," Piper warned. "Now I know I'm not from this time but Wyatt is still my son. I'm coming."

"Well I'm your other son and I wont exist if either you or Leo die," Chris retorted. A flash of guilt skimmed across Piper's brown eyes but she straightened up to argue back. She didn't get the chance because Penny cut into the conversation.

"Fine just hurry. Chris you have to go." Chris sighed angrily but nodded his acceptance.

"All right, but you have to go find Paige or Em, now," he ordered. She nodded and orbed away.

"Let's go," Phoebe growled the image of her daughter still fresh in her mind. Piper and Paige nodded and Paige moved closer to Phoebe while Piper moved towards Leo.

"Just so you know the Wyatt you're about to see, he's nothing like you're Wyatt. Just so you're prepared. Also if he's there, there will probably be two high level demons as well. I'm also pretty certain they'll be some Phoenix's there and they are lethal," he warned.

"Just take me to my son."

"Orb to the back alley of P3 and be ready for an attack." With that Chris orbed out of the square dusty room and into the stench filled battleground of the alleyway. He rapidly took in Henry Letting of an energy ball at one of Wyatt's Phoenix guards. The small, almost delicate woman easily spun out of the way and let off her own dagger in Henry's direction, which he quickly dodged.

Mel was fighting one on one with a red skinned, high-level demon. Clearly Chris hadn't been the first person Penny had orbed to. Mel moved rapidly towards the demon before springing away leaving on her athame's buried deep in its thigh. From the safer distance she launched a lengthy dagger into the demons should forcing it to its knees. She then jumped forward and placing her hand on its forehead mumbled a vanquishing spell. She hurried away as the demon screamed while flames burnt it away from the inside.

Emilie was quickly taking care of the other high-level demon that was trying to get to an injured Coop. She feigned right before ducking to the left and orbing an aqua blue potion into the demons stomach. It was a trick she'd picked up from the Phoenix Assassins. It was messy and brutal, but did the drink. The white skinned demon melted away in front of her.

Finally Chris noticed an unfamiliar girl. She looked to be around Henry's age, with dark brown hair, tanned skin and two deadly athame's held expertly in her hands. In front of her stood Wyatt, with his long curly hair held back at the nape of his neck and his eyes were ice cold. Chris was faintly aware of the people from the past orbing in behind him.

"You're a good fighter, Sophie, powerful. Why would you let such talents go to waste on the loosing side," Wyatt inquired calmly, seemingly unaware to the chaos surrounding him.

"'Cause I'm not some evil piece of crap you, son of a bitch," Sophie spat back.

"My God," Piper mumbled as she stared in horror at her eldest child. The memory of the little smiling boy from an hour ago just couldn't be related to the man in front of her now. She just couldn't see how she could screw up so badly.

"Chris!" Henry screaming his name finally caught his attention and Wyatt's as well. He sprang forward magically flinging the cursed athame towards Henry's Phoenix assassin. The woman dodged the attack but stepped right into the path of one of Henry's energy balls. She was flung backs as a large red burn appeared on her stomach. With a glare she disappeared into the air.

Henry hurried over to Emilie to help her get Coop onto his feet. Mel sprinted over to them while keeping her eyes trained on her older cousin. The three cousins faced their older family member with distrust and hate in their eyes.

"Brother so good to see you again," Wyatt greeted walking to stand opposite Chris, but made sure to keep a fair distance between him and his younger brother.

"Wyatt," whispered Piper in alarm. Wyatt actually looked surprised when he noticed his deceased Mother, Father and Aunt but he recovered quickly.

"Well this is a…nice surprise," he commented not taking his eyes off Chris. "Finally come to you senses I hope."

"I didn't come back by choice _Wyatt_ but they know now, the future will changed," Chris warnned. Wyatt turned back to the time travellers with a more calculating look.

"Sophie's ours and so are they," cut in Mel as she went to stand by Chris, "and you're out numbered." Wyatt glared at his younger cousin with dislike.

"I could snap my fingers and have you all dead on the ground," he threatened, "but I'll play your little game of cat and mouse, for now." With one last glower at his little brother, Wyatt dissolved into black orbs.

"I'll get Coop and Henry back to HQ and join Paige over at the bay," Mel informed.

"There's still a witch at the bay?" Chris questioned.

"A dead one," replied Mel as she walked away. Leaving the past sisters and Leo in shock at the almost casual announcement. Chris shook his head at the reality of him really being back in the unchanged future slapped him in the face. Screw the Elders he was going to the past, he had to.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and that I haven't disappointed everyone!! Again a huge, massive thanks for everyone who reviewed, story alerted, favourited and all that stuff! I went on a teeny little high when I got so many email alerts after I'd posted!! So just know it's very appreciated! =D


	4. Chapter 4

After Chris had gotten the four shell-shocked adults back to the HQ room they had arrived from the past in along with a silent Sophie he called for Penny. The freshly healed young woman orbed in with a weary expression. She took in her Aunt and Uncle finding comfort in each other's embrace from the shock of seeing their eldest son in such a way. Her other two Aunties were looking dazed and slightly unsteady, she considered helping them but Chris caught her attention.

"Details please," He requested as a greeting.

"Male, about twenty-five, only a practitioner," Penny replied without missing a beat. Running a hand through his short brown hair Chris's shoulders slumped.

"Anyone know him?" he inquired.

"Yeah a newly joined active witch called Natalie, she's pretty pissed. Paige is trying to calm her down.

"Ok leave Paige there but try and find every other Halliwell. We have to get their help with sending those guys and me back as soon as possible," Chris ordered. Penny nodded her consent and orbed away. Inwardly groaning Chris turned to face his past relatives. Piper and Leo still looked a little out of it and Phoebe was staring intently at the spot Penny had been moments ago. Paige was the only one focused on Chris and she didn't look pleased.

"That's it?" Chris stared at her in confusion. "A witch just got killed and your more worried about getting us back? Shouldn't you be finding out who did it and vanquishing their evil arses?"

"Firstly, we have groups who are constantly working on tracking and killing demons. We don't go after pacific demons anymore because it takes too long. With multiple witches being killed almost weekly it's more practical to fight demons as a whole. Secondly if I can get us back to the past and fix this I would be saving that witches life and hundreds more," Chris explained in a level voice but he couldn't mask his anger at the situation, which was bubbling just below the surface. By now he had the attention of every person in the room, including Sophie he was leaning with her back against the wall half covered by shadows.

"On this pleasant note," Sophie spoke up, pushing away from the wall to stand in from of Chris. "I have to go check in and eat, kicking demon butt certainly makes you hungry." Chris didn't respond straight away as he was battling with his emotions that were threatening to consume him. Sophie had her sister's eyes. Not trusting his voice he simply nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you Chris," she stated with a small smile before she vanished.

An awkward silence settled over the room as Chris finished reigning in his emotions as the rooms other occupants watched him with concern. He was grateful when Henry orbed in adverting their attention. The varies cuts and bruises he'd received during the recent fight had all been healed except for a knife cut across his forearm, which had been bandaged.

"Why didn't you get that healed?" Paige asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Phoenix athame," Henry shrugged. Noticing this hadn't answered their question he added, "They poison them so they aren't healable."

"How's that possible?" Phoebe gasped turning her confused brown eyes onto Leo who's expression mirrored hers.

"We don't know how they do it," Chris answered for Leo. "We think Wyatt may be experimenting with demon blood and venom but we can't be sure." He didn't miss his mum's shudder at the name of her first born son.

"Oh I'm sure he is," Mel interjected from where she'd just orbed in. "The bastard's just too clever to come straight out with it."

"Who are we waiting for now?" asked Henry.

After a quick scan of the faces in the room Chris answered, "Penny, Emilie and Coop."

"What about Paige?" Mel asked.

"Busy calming a friend of the male witch," Chris replied.

"Ok then, next question. Why are we all here? I mean it's not like we all have loads of free time on our hands," she grumbled. Chris inwardly smiled as Mel's familiar behaviour. Though prickly and intimidating on the surface Mel was the most loyal and truthful out of all the still living Halliwells. Chris was glad to have her on his side.

"Or nothing major just the fact our past parents are in our present with a high risk of being killed now that Wyatt knows of them. And if they're dead that means you too Precious," Chris informed. Mel glared at him for using her most hated nickname but didn't respond.

"Shit I hadn't though of that," Henry muttered.

"Language mister," future Paige scolded her son lightly as she finished orbing in behind said son. Henry gave her a sheepish smile making him look like a replica of his namesake. Just then Emilie and Penny orbed in.

"Coop can't come. The Phoenix bitch had a knife fetish or something," explained Emilie. Chris cringed at her language. He'd left not to long after Sam's death and wasn't completely used to the 'new' Emilie.

"Now that everyone's here, grab a seat," Chris said gesturing to the long wooden table that ran almost the entire length of the large square room. After everyone expect himself, Emilie and Mel was sitting Chris continued. "Now we all know that I'm here because of the Elders hopefully." He received nods of confirmation. "We also know that them and me have to go back or else nothing here will change."

"So basically we need to get back to the manor," Mel stated.

"But Mel knows the spell why can't we just make the triquetra here?" Penny questioned, frowning.

"You know that Wyatt keeps a constant string of spells to damper the natural source of magic we connect to," Mel replied. "We might not be able to tap into enough to stabilize this sort of spell and the Manor is the only place not effected by Wyatt's dark magic. The attic specifically."

"I agree with Mel," Chris announced. "We have to be certain this will work, time travel's tricky enough as it is."

"That means we have to sneak you into the manor again doesn't it?" groaned Henry.

"Sorry dude but that's exactly what we have to do," confirmed Chris.

"Woohoo," muttered Penny causing all her cousins to smile despite themselves.

"It'll be harder then last time," Emilie stated. "He'll know what we're about to quicker and most likely come himself."

"I know," Chris sighed.

"Yeah but this time Chris will have more back up," Mel vowed giving Chris a look saying that she'd made up her mind.

"Fine Mel and Paige can come with us," he decided.

"What?" shouted Penny and Henry in outrage. "Just cause we're young doesn't mean we're useless," argued Henry.

"Yeah, I'm only two years younger then you Chris," spoke up Penny.

"That may be true but Mel's our best fighter in hand to hand and Paige can't die," Chris explained soothingly. "And it'll be hard enough getting those two in with us five." Both youngest sat back in their chairs with a huff.

"When will we go?" Paige asked.

"We can't give Wyatt anytime to plan an attack on us," reminded Emilie.

"I know, we'll go tonight," Chris settled on.

"Agreed."

"That means you, Henry and Penny will have to be prepared in case he decides to attack tonight," Chris told Emilie who nodded in agreement.

"I'll inform Sophie of the situation as well as the afternoon and evening squad so that they're not taking by surprise," Emilie promised.

"I'll get my friends and I working on some more potions," Penny mumbled.

"Thanks," Chris responded sincerely, Penny just shrugged but he knew he'd been forgiven for leaving her behind.

"I'll check up on the protective wards," offered Henry.

"That's a great idea," smiled Chris, Henry nodded trying to keep a pleased smile off his face.

"Wait I'm confused," Phoebe finally spoke up from the end of the table where her, her sisters and her brother-in-law had been silent throughout the entire conversation. "What's going on?"

"Well mother dearest we're going to break into the manor, call the Book of Shadows to us in the attic, which is like the biggest off-limits place in all of San Francisco, so that we can get the spell to send you all back to your own time," Mel informed, a sarcastic tone to all her words.

"Mel I'm sure it hasn't been so long that you've forgotten how to talk to you mother properly," Paige rebuked gently. Mel just glared at her only living Aunt before turning to Emilie. Even though no words were said Emilie nodded in agreement and with a wave of her hand Mel disappeared in a shimmer of blue. The people from the past stared at the exchange in confusion unaware that Mel had the power of telepathy. Paige just sighed and shook her head, a sad expression on her ageless face.

"I better go after her," Penny sighed. "Make sure she doesn't destroy what's left of the city." With that Penny disappeared after her older sister.

"Where did you send her Em?" Paige asked her only remaining daughter.

"Golden Gate Bridge," Emilie answered.

"Good she shouldn't get into too much trouble there," Paige sighed rubbing her temples as she fought of a headache. She'd hoped they would disappear after she'd died and become a white lighter but it seemed like nobody was immune to headaches.

"When will you be leaving?" asked Emilie.

"Is the last tour still scheduled for six?" Chris asked Paige who's tired brown eyes flicked up to focus on her nephews strained face.

"Yeah," she responded softly.

"Then will go to that one," Chris informed Emilie.

"I'll start notifying people," she announced before orbing away.

"I better go make sure Natalie hasn't gone off on a demon killing spree," Paige groaned disappearing out of her seat.

"I'll start checking up on the wards," Henry said and with a quick smile he also orbed away.

"Why do I have the feeling this kinds of things are everyday sort of conversations?" Paige questioned.

"That's because they are," Chris replied rolling his tense shoulders. As if to prove his point a flustered male brunette suddenly appeared in a flicker of blue.

"Mel said you'd be here," the young man gasped, breathing heavily. "Wyatt's got Sophie."

A/N: Just so you're all warned I have this thing for cliff hangers…HeHe…Anyway again massive thanks to everyone who's read this story so far, especially those who've reviewed! But I still love all the emails telling me people have put it on alert or in their favourites as well! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed Fanfiction Ch 5

"_Wyatt's got Sophie."_

"How? When?" Chris asked, mind already mapping out who to take on the rescue mission.

"No idea and just now. Emilie sent me to get Mel and you," the man informed between heavy breaths.

"Why would he steal her?" Phoebe whispered in horror.

"To get her on his side-"

"_Or kill her trying,"_ finished Mel though she wasn't in the room. Her voice had sounded from inside their heads. Chris was used to this but the others all jumped in shock.

"_Mel where are you?"_ Chris asked silently.

"How did she do that?" questioned a slightly pale Paige.

"Yeah and from where?"

Chris ignored the sister's questions in favour of listening to Mel's answer to his own.

"_I'm rounding up our best fighters, potion makers and spell castors. I'll meet you at the training room in ten." _With that the light presence of Mel disappeared.

Taking in his surroundings again he noticed that the male witch had answered the sister's questions. Everyone in HQ had experienced Mel's telepathy at one point or another. She was their PA system during emergencies.

"Go back to Emilie," Chris told the messenger, "and tell her she's needed in the training room. Also try and find out where Paige is." The witch nodded before teleporting away.

"Why do we need to go to the training room?" asked Leo. It had been a while since he last spoke and all the sister's turned to him. Chris glanced at him but remained silent. Hundreds of questions had gone unanswered by Leo in his childhood, now he could finally return the favour. The silence was tense as Leo and the sisters waited for an answer.

"Well why?" Paige finally snapped.

"The training room is bigger and has maps of Wyatt's hangouts and sections of the underworld programmed into its training system. Also there's an abundance of weapons and potion ingredients there," Chris responded to his Aunts question. "Now follow my orb trail," he warned before orbing to the outside of the training room's entrance. You never orbed straight into the training room. With practise fights and testing of potions happening almost constantly there was an extremely high chance of getting hit by something deadly. Paige and Phoebe orbed in beside him after a couple of seconds. When there was no shimmer of blue announcing Leo and Piper's arrival he felt a spike of fear go through him. The screams and shouts that started up from inside the training room confirmed his worry.

He immediately threw open the doors and rushed in. Leo and Piper were crouched in the middle of The Ring covering their heads. The two witches who had been using The Ring for combat purposes watch on in horror as an energy ball and shock-wave raced towards Chris's parents. Chris sprinted forward even though he knew he had no chance of reaching them in time. He collapsed to his knees in relief when Emilie appeared behind the crouched pair and threw up her arms. The energy ball and shock-wave dissolved. Emilie was pissed off if she was able to use those powers.

"Everyone who has not been told to come here in the last ten minutes out. Now!" Emilie ordered, her voice reaching to every corner of the large room. As everyone hurried to obey Paige made her way to Chris's side while Phoebe raced forward to check on her other sister and ex-brother-in-law. "And you," she spat turning to face a stunned Leo. "I know for certain Chris would not have told you to orb straight into the training room. If you had died just then our future would have been even more screwed. So get of your high horse and start listening to your _son _and other family members," she fumed backing off as Phoebe reached the shaken pair.

"How was…Emilie able to do that?" Paige asked, awe clear in her voice. Chris turned to his Aunt who was staring at her daughter in amazement with a frown before realising she was talking about how Emilie had stopped the two powers. He figured she probably hadn't even heard her go off at Leo.

"Certain powerful white lighters have the ability to stop their charges powers," he answered.

"She has her own charges?" was Paige's next, almost whispered, question. Chris laughed silently at the pride in his favourite Aunts voice. It seemed that no matter what time she was from Paige was always proud of her children.

"Yep. Almost a third of the witch's who use HQ are her charges," he informed.

"Why?" Paige asked, shocked.

"Well the first thing Wyatt did was get rid of the white lighters. So it's basically just Emilie, Paige and some newbie white lighters. Actually I think Henry's starting to take on a few. The Elders try to make as many white lighters as possible, but we're trying to keep all the witches alive so we sort of clash," Chris explained.

"This whole world is horrible," Paige muttered and Chris nodded in agreement.

"-Ris! Chris!" Chris looked away from Paige to see Mel waving him over to where a large group of people were standing near The Ring.

"C'mon," he said to Paige to bring her out of her thoughts. They quickly walked over to the waiting group. Paige went to stand next to Piper to make sure for herself that her eldest sister was ok. Chris glared at his father before going to stand near Mel.

"Ok Em when was Soph taken?" Mel asked as everyone found a spot to stand around a large circular table that was covered with maps.

"Just after she left Chris. I believe she went back to the alleyway to try and pick up on Wyatt's trail."

"Why would she go after Wyatt by herself?" asked Paige.

"He killed her sister," answered Emilie, "and serving revenge seems to be a big trait in that family." Oh yes, Chris new that. He learnt very quickly that anything you did to Bianca or her family (and after a while to him) you got back times ten.

"So how are we going to get her back?" asked Penny from where she stood next to Henry.

"Well we have to get her back as soon as possible because I think Wyatt is starting to get bored of her," Mel responded.

"Will that leave us with enough time to get those guys back?" inquired Henry. "'Cause it's almost two o'clock," he informed.

"Shit," Chris whispered.

"Well to get you guys back you just need Paige and I," reminded Mel.

"I will lead the rescue team to get Sophie back," stated Emilie.

"So this is what this meetings about," a young female witch seethed. Startled everyone turned to the petite red head. "You want us to risk our lives to save that newbie Phoenix. What happened to we fight demons as a whole?! That one person sometimes isn't worth the risk?!" she yelled. "Where was the rescue team when my best friend was taken?!"

"Sophie's different," replied Emilie in a cool voice.

"Like hell she is!" A nearby light exploded making glass shards rain down. The witch strode forward to stand right in front of Emilie. "What makes this _Sophie _different then Lisa?" she questioned bright blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Lisa was a practitioner and Sophie is a Phoenix who trained with Wyatt's inner group," Emilie responded.

"Screw this," spat the witch before she turned and fled from the room.

"_Sophie reminds her of Sam," _Mel's voice filtered through Chris's mind. _"That's why she's being so mean," _she clarified. Understanding spread across Chris's face. He knew Emilie had changed but he'd never seen her so cold except for the one time he'd been mucking around with Sam and had accidentally broken her arm. Paige had immediately healed it but Emilie didn't speak to him for a week afterwards.

"Anyone else have a problem with this?" asked Emilie her piercing gaze scanning the remaining faces. Chris had a look around for himself. It seemed that Mel had found everyone who was left of the original group that had started the Resilience. All of who were hardened to the facts of war. The only people who looked shocked and slightly fearful were Chris's fellow time travellers. "Good."

"Ok then," Mel said breaking the tense atmosphere. "So our scrying has told us that she's in the vicinity of Wyatt's second cave network."

"Damn," groaned Penny. "That place stinks," she whined.

"Not our biggest concern here Penny,' teased Mel.

"Yeah, yeah. I still think it's a valid reason not to be thrilled about going." Her answered made everyone smile. Penny's charms at work yet again.

"Dana you've been there a few times. What's the best place to orb in?" Mel asked. Dana, a tall, athletic brunette, stepped forward and started taking everyone through the best route to where Sophie was most likely being kept. Chris allowed the familiar words to wash over him. He knew his future was horrible, depressing and needed to be changed but it was also familiar. A miniscule part of him had been slightly homesick while he had been stuck in the past. He'd missed his family the most. It had been hard to get up morning knowing he was about to be treated like an annoying, untrustworthy bug by his parents and Aunts.

"So that's what we'll do," summed up Mel forcing Chris to pay attention again.

"We'll meet back here in an hour after everyone has prepared themselves," announced Emilie. Everyone else nodded before they either simple disappeared or let him or herself out.

"Now I know why you want to change this," mumbled Paige.

"How did all this happen?" asked Piper. "Was I that horrible at being a mum?"

"What no!" cut in Chris.

"Then why the hell is everyone dying?" asked Phoebe.

"Well," Mel said leaning back against the table. "It all started about eight years ago…"

A/N: Sorry that it's short but that just seemed to be a good place to stop!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not only Charmed. I only wish I do… Sorry for the wait but I'm sad to say this will probably be normal for me. Hopefully that isn't too annoying!! Anyway on with the chapter… Chapter Six "It started eight years ago…

…the day Piper died." Silence descended over the group. Phoebe and Paige's eyes started to water. They had been told that either themselves or a sister would die countless times before but those had been premonitions, changeable. This wasn't. This was the future they were heading towards.

"Ok everyone not related to a Halliwell out," Emilie ordered and the group quickly dispersed to do their jobs already knowing the Halliwell's depressing history.

"You may want to sit down," suggested Penny as the last stragglers left. The sisters and Leo nodded and lowered themselves, a bit shakily, onto nearby objects.

"When do I die?" Piper asked her voice hitching near the end. The witches of the present shared uneasy looks.

"My fourteenth birthday. You get killed on my fourteenth birthday," Chris answered. "It wasn't even a powerful demon, it just…it just took us by surprise."

Mel continued for him, "It was a Ragnok demon. We were at a park and it shimmered in behind you. Wyatt tried to kill it but it had already snapped your neck."

"He was never the same after that," whispered Penny.

"With the Charmed ones weakened demons started to come out of the underworld again, but they never attacked us directly again," Chris picked up again. "The world was slowly being taken over. It was subtle but after a few years neither innocents or witches felt safe anymore."

"Then disaster struck," Henry whispered. Again silence fell over them all. Phoebe was gasping with the pain she felt radiating of the young adults in front of her. All their faces had tightened and eyes had deepened with grief none had had enough time to properly deal with.

"The first massacre of the war," Mel informed grimly.

"The 'Source' or the guy whose ass all the demon were kissing at that point got together all his favourites and picked each of you off at your work places," Mel explained bitterly. "They got you first Mu-Phoebe. You fought back bravely but the numbers got to you. They also got Elise and a few of you work mates before we got there."

Phoebe stiffened and her tears spilled down her cheeks. Both her sister grabbed her and pulled her into a tight sandwich hug trying to hide their own tears. Leo sat stunned in his seat trying to take in the horror the future poised.

"They got mine and Emilie's dad next," Henry pushed on voice thick with emotion. "His name was Henry and he worked as a parol officer. They got him and one of his parolees in a back alley."

Paige's tears fell faster in grief over a husband she still hadn't met. Phoebe turned and pulled her younger sister into her arms while Piper shifted behind them both to hug them both.

"Paige they got you with a charge, you made it to become a white lighter…she didn't," Penny murmured eyes becoming moist. Paige let out a loud sob at the news making Phoebe hold her tighter.

"H-how did they g-get Leo?" Piper asked, voice shaky from crying.

"An ambush," Emilie spoke up. "You'd gone to get Wyatt to tell him about…about Piper. You found him with the Source and believing him to be in trouble ran forward. But instead of a fight they shook hands, the minute they let go three dark lighters orbed in. All three arrows found their target. Wyatt's last words to you were _'I'm sorry but I can't have them find out about me yet.'_"

"H-how do you kn-know all th-that?" Piper questioned tears streaming down her cheeks as Leo pulled her into a firm hug, his own blue eyes starting to over flow at the new knowledge of how Wyatt would turn out.

"I was there," mutter Chris. With a choked sob Piper removed herself from Leo's embrace and ran towards her son to clutch him into her arms. Chris immediately tensed up, eyes wide at the unfamiliar feeling of his mothers hug. With some urging from a grinning Penny he hugged back.

"Oh my poor baby," sobbed Piper. "That's something no child should see." Against his wishes Chris's tears started to fall as his mother held him tight. For the first time in six years Chris was spilling tears over his fathers death.

Taking the lead from her older sister Phoebe also got up and rushed to envelop Penny in a bone-crushing hug. She beckoned for her other daughter to join but Mel shook her head. Seeing the longing in her cousins eyes Emilie orbed Mel straight into the middle of Penny and Phoebe's hug. After a few seconds of being startled by the sudden change all three grasped onto each other.

Paige felt unsure if she should follow her sister's examples. Her children still had a mother, would her hug also be accepted? Henry decided for her when he ran forward and threw his arms around her waist. Emilie was more hesitant in joining the hug but finally gave into the temptation and allowed her younger mother to pull her into the family hug.

Piper noticing that Leo was standing awkwardly off to the side waved him over to her without Chris noticing. But as Leo put his arms around Piper and his youngest son Chris froze in his parent's arms. Uncomfortable with being held by the man who had had such a negative affect on his life Chris pulled away, quickly drying his cheeks. Piper pulled her embarrassed and guilty ex-husband into her arms to keep him from confronting Chris.

Mel and Emilie quickly picked up on the change in atmosphere and retracted themselves from their mother's embraces. Penny and Henry opted to stay hugging their mum while the others went to group together to continued with the story.

"The horror doesn't stop there folks," Mel informed signalling for them to once again find a seat and brace themselves. "So where were we?"

"The Massacre," Emilie reminded.

"Right. Well, everything had reached such terrible proportions and then finding out that Wyatt was…was helping them, it was just too much. The Resilience was first made up of witches who no longer wanted to live in denial. It was about us plus about ten others. Our first HQ was set up at the Manor. We started attacking the demons in larger and more deadly forces and got rid of their current Source. For a while after that the demons, who were at this point still not use to working together, started falling back. But then another Source a.k.a. Wyatt got them banded together again. The next big death was…was my…"

"Patti, your youngest daughter Phoebe, was the next to be killed," Chris continued in a saddened voice. "Wyatt had come back to the Manor to see us for some reason and brought along a few of his new friends. A fight broke out and Patti got caught in the crossfire. She was thirteen."

Phoebe let out a loud sob and clutched Penny tightly to her chest. Piper quickly grabbed Phoebe and Penny into a soothing hug, which her younger sister and niece turned into gratefully. Paige just stared at them in horror unable to register that her niece had died at such a young age while unconsciously hugging Henry tighter to her body.

"It was the day we also fled the Manor. We now believe that's what Wyatt had been coming for, though we're not sure if he planned to ask us for it or just let his demons fight. That was three, almost four years ago now. Ever since we've had three other HQ's because they either get discovered or become too small. This one has lasted the longest. I think we've been in it for just under two years now," Mel explained.

"That's such a…a horrific story," Paige whispered in shock.

"I can't believe this is what it comes to," Piper stated in disbelief.

"Yeah and it's not even over yet," Penny muttered from her mother's arms.

"There's more?" choked out Phoebe.

"Yep the fun never stops around here," Mel responded sarcastically, receiving many 'not amused' glares. "Bad timing, I get it," she mumbled making Chris snort to keep in a chuckle.

"What." Deep breath. "What happens next?"

"Well the next big thing to happen to our family was the deaths of Sam and Prue. Technically Emilie as well but she came back as a white lighter," Mel answered.

"They were killed at the ambush of our last Headquarters. Prue by an athame and Emilie a fireball. Sam…Sam got done by a dark lighters arrow. It was why she couldn't…couldn't come back to us," Chris explained.

Emilie turned away from the group to allow some rebellious tears to escape her eyes. Paige desperately wanted to comfort her grieving daughter but Emilie was sending off a 'stay-away' message with her body.

"Was Prue…was Prue my daughter?" Piper asked in hesitant whisper.

"Yes," Chris replied. "She was my younger sister."

"I hate this bloody screwed up future," Paige exploded suddenly.

"Trust yourself we all agree," Future Paige said from where she stood in the doorway. Startled, everyone turned to face her as she started to walk forward.

"How's…Natalie?" Penny asked.

"Coping. Though by that I mean I don't _think _she feels like killing anyone anymore," answered Paige. "So have you caught these guys up yet?"

"Yeah we just got past Prue's and…Sam's deaths." No one missed Paige's obvious flinch at the sound of her deceased daughter's name.

"Ok then."

"Is that when you decided to send Chris back?" asked Leo.

Surprised Emilie answered. "Yes actually it was. Everyone was so depressed afterwards, that when Bianca saw the time travel spell in the Book of Shadows she suggested it to us."

"So this whole plan was Bianca's idea?" questioned Piper.

"Yeah, it was," Chris replied. "That's why we owe it to her to rescue Sophie."

"About that," Future Paige cut in. "Emilie you're needed with the Rescue team. Penny and Henry, you should probably head over as well and start getting ready."

"Gotcha." "Okay."

"All right then. We'll work out how we're getting into the Manor while you're gone," Chris informed Emilie. With a nod Emilie orbed herself, Penny and Henry away.

"_Hopefully they all come back," _Mel whispered into Chris's mind and all he could do was nod in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything of Charmed, it is still only a dream, though all the OC's are mine.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that is taken so disgustingly long for me to update! I've been overseas recently and it completely screwed up my routine but I'm back on track now! YAY!

Emilie looked over the crouched forms of her rescue party. They were all waiting in a huge, rocky cave in front of a network of tunnels where one of Wyatt's bases was located. She desperately hoped they would all return to Headquarters tonight. She didn't want anyone else having to deal with the less of family or a friend tonight.

Sam's death had severely affected her interaction with others but she was still the same on the inside. She was still shy, quite and wanting to please, but she had that all locked behind a steel wall of aloofness, commands and short answers. It would stay that way until she was sure her old self's weakness wouldn't put anyone else in danger. Like it had with Sam.

Her courageous, protective older sister had always looked out for her; until the end. Yet Sam was not chosen by the Elder's to come back; she had been. She who had always been a follower; a helper had been taken from her other half and thrust back into this never-ending battle. So she had forced up her walls and changed her outward face to survive. The war had been changing her anyway, Sam's death had just sped it up.

She wasn't the only one changing though. She was watching all her remaining family change. Little Henry had only been nine when his Dad had died and mum 'went away to work'. Now he was a war-hardened fifteen-year-old who had seen too much in his short life.

Mel had changed as well from a snappy, jokey, social girl to a grumpy, suspicious woman. Emily truly missed the friendly spars Mel and Wyatt use to have, back when Wyatt was still fun and playful. The spars Mel and Wyatt now had were…well…a lot less playful.

Wyatt of course was one of them who had changed the most. She still remembered when he had been a protective, caring older brother figure to her. Keeping the bullies away from her when Sam and her had been put into separate classes in primary. She had always looked up to him and had been on of the first, after Chris, to pick up on his changing behaviour. The late nights, new friends and reclusive habits, were just the beginning. To this day it still ate at her that she didn't voice her worries to anyone else.

Of course Chris had changed as well. From a rebellious, moody kid who liked to do his own thing he had become a selfless, compromising leader. He had also looked up to Wyatt and Emilie was so glad Chris' rebellious young teenage self hadn't followed in his older brothers footsteps.

Really the only one who hadn't changed drastically was Penny. She was still the same optimistic, caring girl who always had a ready smile. Seeing her always made Emilie's heart feel a little lighter. To see that this war couldn't change everyone and reminders of her happier life before still remand was what kept her going; that and the thought of making Sam proud.

"-Lie, Emilie." Hearing her name snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Katherine says she can't sense any demons in the entrance, should we go forward?" a man from her group, Marcus, asked. Emilie looked over the man in front of her. He had a scarred cheek, worry wrinkles around his eyes and eyes that had seen too much. Her family wasn't the only one who was being affected by this war.

"Yes, we will. Is everyone in position?" she asked.

"Of course," the man replied.

"Good." After whispering a quick spell so that every word she said would be heard by everyone in the group only, she readied herself mentally for the coming battle. "Remember your orders. Katherine lead your group through the left tunnels everyone else will follow me through the right until we meet in the main cave from both sides. Try to keep quite and stay _under _the demons radar. They may be bastards but I don't what a fight to break out the minute we see one of them, got it?"

Her question was met with a mumbled reply of 'yes' from the entire group. Taking a deep breath she signalled for her group to follow her and entered the tunnel network. The sandy floor muffled their footsteps as they made there way along. When they reached the first fork in the path she nodded for Katherine to head to the left. Katherine gave her a quick smile before turning off and disappearing into the darkness, along with the five others in her group.

Emilie then took a deep breath and moved forward, followed by the four other who made up her group. The going was slightly slower now as the neared the main cave, as they had to be more wary of running across demons. Everything had been pretty quiet so far but their luck couldn't last forever.

As if to prover this true a grey skinned, red eyed, fanged demon suddenly appeared out of the shadows. It's slitted eyes widened but before it could make a sound an older woman broke from their group and through an energy ball, which hit the demon straight in the chest causing it to burst into flames.

"Good work, Julie," Emilie whispered. Julie just nodded and fell back into line. The twisting tunnels began to lighten as they neared the centre cave of the network. Once they had gotten as close as Emilie felt comfortable they could while visible, she called for a stop. She then sprinkled a soft blue powder over all the group's heads. It would turn them all invisible but only for a limited amount of time, which is why they hadn't used it sooner.

Once the powder was finished doing its job and the group of six appeared to no longer be there Emilie whispered for them to move forward. Because none of them could see each other, another reason the powder was used rarely and was still under construction, they constantly had to look at the ground in front of the to see the movement of sand the person in front of them caused.

They soon found themselves having to dodge past group of demons and dark-lighters. They had one close call where one of the group, the youngest male at twenty-two, hit his foot into a hidden rock under the sound. A demon heard his sound of pain and came over to investigate. Luckily the demon took to Marcus's 'suggestion" that h hadn't heard anything and the demon turned and left. Thanking the Elders that it must have been a low level demon Emilie got the group moving again.

They soon found themselves at the entrance to Wyatt's centre cave. The sight they were met with was in no way a good one. Wyatt stood in the middle of the high-roofed, sleek walled cave. He wore thick black leather pants and vest over softer black cloth to protect him from rouge fireballs and knives.

Collapsed, panting and bleeding in front of him was Sophie. Cuts littered her face and arms turning her brown skin red. Her hair was dusted and mattered with blood and her dark brown eyes glared up at Wyatt definitely. Her leggings, which had been strengthened by a potion, were torn around her calves and her jacket lay in tatters next to her.

Emilie forced herself to take deep breaths to stop herself from giving herself and the group away in her anger. Though she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one reigning in their temper. But none of them could do anything until they got the signal that the other group was also in position.

"Still not going to give away the location of your pathetic little clubhouse?" Wyatt taunted. Sophie just spat at his feet. This gained her a slap in the face. "I've had enough of you arrogance you little bitch! I've been patient but this is it. Either you agree to join me." _Hurry Katherine, hurry, _Emilie thought. "Or you die."

"I'd rather die!" hissed Sophie. 

"Fine! You can join your slut of a sister in hell," Wyatt growled before turning away from her beaten form. Just as a burning fire ball appeared cupped in the palm of Wyatt's hand Emilie felt the tingle on her palm signalling Katherine and her team were ready.

"Now!" Emilie shouting, knowing they had no time to spare. The ten invisible witches sprinted out into the main cave and started to take down demons left and right. This startled Wyatt enough that he stalled throwing the deadly fireball at Sophie.

Dodging the spells, balls of fire and energy, athame's and potions Emilie made her way to Sophie…and Wyatt. As she ran she felt the powder's properties wearing off and noticed the outline of the good witches filling in.

Emilie dropped down next to Sophie and whispered into the girl's ear. Sophie tensed and turned to her with a gasp.

"Why are you risking yourself for me?" Sophie whispered in confusion as Emilie set about healing the worst of Sophie's wounds.

"Because we need you," Emilie replied and in a softer voice added, "and I need you."

"Ahh Emilie, it's been too long." Hearing Wyatt say her name made Emilie tense and look up. As she did so she noticed that everyone else was now visible again.

"Not long enough if you ask me," retorted Emilie.

"Well lucky I'm not," Wyatt sneered, tossing a fire ball at her. Emilie covered Sophie and rolled them both out of the way and kept herself rolling until she was in a crouched position. She dodged another fireball before throwing an aqua blue potion straight at Wyatt's face. He spun out of the way just in time.

"Katherine grab Sophie and get everyone out," Emilie whispered knowing everyone would hear. She then threw herself into distracting Wyatt from the activities of her team. She suddenly found herself engaged in a deadly dance of fireballs and lethal potions. After dodging a practically violent bright red potion that would have turn is bones to liquid Wyatt found himself facing one of the caves entrances to see the last of Emilie's team disappearing into the tunnel.

"Stop them," he shouted but found that there were no demon's left in the cave. During his moment of distraction Emilie turned and sprinted as fast as she could away. She didn't get far before Wyatt appeared in a blur of dark orbs in front of her. "Thought you could get away could you?" Wyatt asked in a deadly serious voice.

Suddenly she was back in her six-year-old body staring up at a thirteen-year-old Wyatt. He was staring down at her with a teasing glint in his eye during a game of tag. She was giggling as she tried to dodge past him and failed. He swept her up into his arms and started to tickle her without mercy. Her peals of laughter echoed throughout her memory as she came back to the present.

The person facing her was no teasing young boy. He was a ruthless adult who had killed without mercy before. She let herself feel a pang of regret for how everything turned out before gritting her teeth and getting out her last potion.

"I don't think, I know," Emilie smirked before chucking the potion at him with all her force. It connected with his chest and the liquid splashed all over his arm and face. Burns and blisters started to erupt all over his exposed skin and a scream tore its way out of his throat. Ignore the guilt and pain flaring in her own chest Emilie pushed past her tortured cousin and rushed into the tunnel.

She sprinted past startled demons as she ran full pelt around the twisting rocky walls. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding with nerves. Tears were also over flowing from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. No matter what he did Emilie still couldn't bare hurting Wyatt, it always tore just a little bit more at the guilty hole in her chest.

She finally reached the end of the tunnel network and got past the wards keeping her from orbing. Breathing heavily and hoping Chris and her past parent and aunts got home safely she orbed back to the, relative safety of the Headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I can still only wish the I owned them… and the money that would come with them! =D

**A/N: **I only see a chapter, two at the most, left for this story! So thank-you in advance for all your wonderful support! Now onto the story…

Chris walked down his old street passed run down houses and withering gardens. Many of the houses where old neighbours and childhood friends used to live were now boarded up and deserted. Few people still lived in this street anymore. Most moved away when the empty houses started to occupy demons who were sent by Wyatt to guard Halliwell mansion.

His parents and aunts were following along behind him, wide-eyed and tearful as they took in the horrible changes that had swept through the city. The once clean and organized streets were now blanketed in graffiti, trash and darkness. Families lived together in communal houses for safety and comfort. The once busy roads rarely saw traffic because of the fear that kept everyone locked up in their houses. There were only the five of them because a fight had broken out that had needed Halliwell supervision.

But one house stood out starkly against its dilapidated neighbours. Halliwell Mansion stood proud above the cracked street. Its windows open and clear, paint bright and door open. A small group of people were huddled close together on the small front porch. A well-dressed woman was blocking off the doorway. She would stand there until six o'clock when the tour would start.

Halliwell Tours was one of the few places you could guarantee to still find groups of people regularly. People liked to visit for the endangered feeling of hope they got when they heard the legendary story of the Charmed Ones. Sadly that wasn't the only reason, or the most popular. At the end of the tour you passed through a gift shop that sold a certain type of potion. One that when you drank it would allow you to fall into a dream of your life before the horror for a full twenty-four hours. Most were addicted to the blissful escape and retook the tour again and again just to reach the gift shop.

This was Chris's present, the future his parents and aunts were setting up for him and it would become his past, if he survived long enough to call it that. These reasons were what drove him to the past the first time. Now he was retracing his steps. Though this time instead of Bianca for back up he had four adults in disguise who were completely out of their area of expertise.

The sisters were all currently blonde, around their thirties with worn faces and in dull brown clothing. Leo looked like he was nearing forty with grey flecks in dark brown hair. His clothing was also non-descript and plain. All in all they were four very forgettable people, which was exactly what they were going for. Chris had made himself seem younger, with black hair and muddy brown eyes. Hopefully they would all be able to escape attention long enough to sneak into the basement and wait until the cost was clear to head up to the attic.

"Ch-Callum," Phoebe whispered from behind him. They all had quickly come up with cover names on the way over so that they could talk while on tour without gaining any attention. All those who worked for Wyatt knew the remaining Halliwell's names and Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo were all too unique to be used. Especially considering where they were about to enter.

"Yes?" he replied as they passed through the front gate.

"Why id this place still standing?" she asked him. "I mean, why wouldn't… he want to tear it down?"

"Symbolism," Chris answered bitterly. "It stands as a reminder of how powerful he is."

"Oh," she said sadly. Secretly she'd been wishing that Wyatt would have kept the mansion standing out of sadness or a tiny act of remorse. It seemed though that the sweet little boy she knew was nothing like the man Chris had to call a brother.

"Welcome," greeted the well-dressed woman over the top of the rest of the group's heads as they walked up the stairs. "You have arrived just in time for the last tour."

"Lucky us," Chris murmured giving the woman a tight smile.

"Well then you can all just follow me," the woman said, smiling widely at the mostly disinterested group. The last tour normally attracted the most addictees out of all the tours. Chris had warned the sisters and Leo of this, telling them they all had to act uninterested in everything that was happening. They had all been horrified at what people were being driven to and it strengthened their resolve to work harder to keep Wyatt from turning evil.

As they entered into the hallway the sisters and Leo took in the changes to the house they had been in barely twenty-four hours before. The familiar surroundings were distorted. The homeliness they were used to was gone leaving behind a cold distant feel. On every free surface were small exhibits about each of the sisters, historic fights and memorable occurrences. Walls were covered in small gold plagues in 'memory' of those who had been lost.

Chris brought the others out of their observations with a nudged as the group began to exit the kitchen. The rest of the group paid no attention to the suddenly smaller group and the tour guide was too busy pretending to be enjoying her job to notice. Chris quickly signalled for them to hurry to the basement. Leo reached it first to find it locked. Before Chris could reach him two demons shimmered into the room.

"Chris," one said sneering his grotesque face twisting horribly. "You really think Wyatt would allow you to do this again?"

"Not without a fight," Chris retorted jumping forward while pulling a dagger from his belt. Before the demon could react the steel blade had pierced through his heart and he was burning away. However before he could turn the other demon clawed him across the back sending him flying down onto the kitchen floor. Gasping in breaths he rolled onto his hurting back to find the demon leaning over him claws outstretched.

"Get. Away. From. My. Son," Piper growled flexing her hands. The demon went to dodge out of the way but blew apart before it could take a step.

"Thank-you," Chris said wincing.

"Leo help me," Piper ordered walking forward to help Chris stand.

"We have to hurry," Chris urged them nodding towards the basement door.

"But it's locked," Phoebe reminded.

"What did mu-Piper just do?" Chris asked them before answering a second later. "She blew up a demon so maybe she could blow up a lock?"

"Very true," Paige agreed, nodding her head.

"Right," Piper said. "Phoebe come hold Chris please."

"Piper I'm fine," argued Chris grimacing as he was forced to lean more heavily on Leo as Piper moved away.

"Phoebe."

"Coming," Phoebe assured stepping forward and slinging Chris's arm over her shoulder. Piper made quick work of the small lock and they all hurried down the stairs. Phoebe and Leo lowered Chris down so that he could sit on the bottom stairs.

"Does it hurt?" Phoebe asked.

"A little," Chris responded to her.

"I can heal you," Leo offered.

"…Ok then," Chris agreed after a pause. Leo gave him a pleased smiled that Chris returned with a nod. Chris sighed in relief as the steady pain in his back disappeared as the long slashes knitted back together. "Thank-you."

"Anytime."

They all then settled in for the wait. It would take about half an hour to forty-five minutes for the tour to finish. Another fifteen minutes to allow the tour guide to leave. Then half an hour of peace to allow the guarding demons to loose interest. It was lucky for them that demons weren't known for their patience.

"How did things get so horrible so quickly?" Phoebe asked after almost twenty minutes of silence.

"We didn't react fast enough to stop it," Chris admitted looking guiltily.

"You were only, what, seventeen, eighteen?" Paige argued.

"Sixteen," Chris corrected in a whisper.

"Precisely! You were only sixteen years old and you were the oldest left," Paige continued hotly. "You shouldn't blame yourself for something you couldn't change."

"I know," Chris answered her. "It doesn't change the fact he was my brother. That I noticed him becoming distant and shut of after mum's… death. That I said nothing about this and everyone around me paid for it with their lives."

"Oh Chris," Piper sympathized moving to sit next to him. She through her arms around his shoulder and pulled her into his side. "None of this is your fault."

"Thanks."

This new revelation kept them all quiet until it came time to exit the dusty unused room. Chris went first making sure the coast was clear. The others followed as quietly as they could as he led them up the stairs towards the attic. They slowly entered the room and hurried to stand near the wall. Paige quickly located a broken piece of chalk and hurried to draw the triquetra.

"I'm so glad Mel thought of writing this damn spell down," Chris muttered unfurling the piece of paper he had been keeping in his pocket.

"Lucky she did," a male voice agreed from the shadows. "Too bad she didn't warn you against repeating the same plan."

"Wyatt," Chris responded smoothly turning away from the wall to face his older brother while quickly slipping the piece of paper into Leo's hand. "I see Emilie didn't get a clear shot straight to your head, which is odd since it's so inflated."

Wyatt's face twisted into a scowl as his younger brothers daring teasing.

"Don't push me Chris," Wyatt warned. "Back away from the wall and step out of the way."

"I don't think so," Chris responded shifting to make sure Wyatt had no clear path to any of the sisters or Leo. "Anyway I thought you would be smart enough to realise you kill them this whole future gets screwed to hell."

"That doesn't mean I can't kill you," Wyatt retorted back to him, "and make sure this future stays just the way it is."

Lunging forward Wyatt sent a blast of energy towards him. Chris dodged out of the way hoping it missed the people behind him.

"Start saying the spell," Chris yelled flinging Wyatt back into a wall while dropping to the ground to escape a spinning dagger.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_," the sister begun to chant, crowded around Leo. Wyatt noticed this and sprinted forward. Chris rushed forward and tackled him to the ground metres away from the group.

"_Heed the hope within my mind,_" they continued. Wyatt swung a clenched fist at Chris's face catching his jaw causing him to fall to the side. Wyatt then stumbled to his feet, readying himself to throw a low energy ball at the spell-casting group.

"_Send me back to where I'll find,_" they hurried up. Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt's leg and pulled him back to the ground. His body caused the attic floorboards to creak at the impact.

"_What I wish in place in time,_" they finished and the triquetra glowed blue.

"Go through!" Chris yelled rolling away from Wyatt he was coughing harshly to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"But-"

"Now!"

Glancing regretfully back at his grappling sons Leo pushed the shocked sisters through the opened portal. Pushing himself to his feet Chris hurried after them a dark bruise blooming on his jaw.

"You'll never succeed," spat Wyatt from where he was crouched.

"Then why are you so worried?" Chris smirked back jumping through the glowing wall, sending himself hurtling through time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: …Yep still don't own it… or else I'd be out boasting that I created such an awesome show instead of writing about my own takes on someone else's genius.

A/N: Thank-you all so much for being such awesome reviewers and alerters! This will be the last chapter of this short little take on what could of happened but didn't… I hope you enjoy and if you can be bothered please leave a review of you thoughts and tips to help me improve!

Chris sat curled up tightly in his closest; eyes squeezed shut and heart beating fast. Outside he heard Mel scream as Wyatt found her. Chris shivered as he heard Wyatt's running footsteps as he neared where Chris was hiding. He froze as he heard someone grab hold of the round handle and open the door. Light spilled into the cramped space illuminating a ten-year-old Chris crouched tightly in the corner.

"Found you," Wyatt sang out. "But don't worry, I found Penny first so she's it."

"Yeah," Mel said poking her head over Wyatt's shoulder. "She tried to hide behind a curtain."

"So?" Chris said grabbing Wyatt's offered hand to help pull himself up. "I've hidden behind curtains."

"Yes," Mel agreed. "but she hide behind the _lace _curtains."

"Ahh," Chris said shaking his head at Penny's naiveness. "Have all the others been found?"

"Of course they have," Mel said flinging her arm over his shoulder. "You're always the last to be found."

"That's just because I'm awesome," Chris said smirking with a shrug.

"No," Wyatt said disagreeing. "It's because you're so puny you can hide in places other ten-year-olds can't."

Chris scowled at his older brother while giving him a punch on the shoulder. Wyatt jumped away rubbing at his shoulder.

"You pack a punch little dude," Wyatt said laughing, reaching over to ruffle Chris's hair. Chris smacked away the hands in annoyance, but he was smiling as he did it.

"Hey guys," someone called out from behind them. They turned around to see a young seven-year-old with long chocolate brown hair and big blue eyes running up to them.

"What Prue?" Wyatt asked his younger sister.

"Mum said to come tell you that lunch was ready and you all had to go down and eat it," she said breathlessly. "Also do you know where the others are?"

"I'll go get Penny," Mel offered. "She's probably still where she was found waiting for the game to be over."

"I'll get Sam and Em," Chris said walking backwards down the hall to where the playroom was located."

"Thanks Chrissy," Prue said smiling happily. Chris winced at Prue's nickname for him and glared at Wyatt when he snorted.

"No problem Prudence," Chris said smirking. Prue glared at him for using her full name but stayed silent.

"Come on Prue," Wyatt said walking up to Prue. "Let's go find Patti and Henry."

Chris watched them walk off before turning and jogging to the playroom's door. Knocking once he pushed it open to see two identical brunettes siting on the carpeted floor playing dolls.

"What?" Sam asked twisting around to face him.

"Lunch," Chris replied. "You coming down?"

"Yep," Sam answered, beside her Emily nodded.

"Ok see you down there," Chris said stepping back to let the door swing shut. "Don't be late, or you'll miss out."

Chris then took his own advice and hurried down the hall and stairs to reach the dinning table. Wyatt and Prue were already down there and so were Prue and Penny who arrived at the same time as him. Henry and Patti sat next to each other at the table head together as they talked animatedly to each other. Chris gulped nervously at the sight. It was never good to leave Henry and Patti alone together for long periods of time. Even at four they were lethal pranksters.

"Lunch is served," Piper announced walking into the room with plates covering her arms. "Where are the twins?"

"Coming," Chris said sitting down. The girls were down a minute later and quickly grabbed some chairs so that they could tuck into the beautiful meal in front of them. Piper made the best food out of all the sisters and you could find the large group of cousins over most nights and days. Not that Piper minded.

"Do you know when your mums are coming to pick you up?" Piper asked when she finally allowed herself to sit down.

"Mum's picking us up at seven," Mel said after swallowing. "After she's handed in her column."

"Right, Sam?"

"Oh um... seven as well, I think," she said turning to Emily who nodded in confirmation.

"Ok then," Piper said, "So do you guys want an early dinner here or late dinner at home?"

"Early, early, early," everyone chanted. Piper smiled at them all.

"Ok, fine," Piper sighed, grinning. "But this is only possible because it's my night off at the restaurant."

"Thank-you," they all sang out. Piper just smiled waving them off.

Chris looked at them all happily. He never told any of them his dreams. He never said anything about how he knew of the alternative future. It clearly wasn't happening again. None of the things in the other Chris's life had happened to him so he decided not to worry any of them. He didn't want Wyatt to feel quilt over things he'd never done and never would do. Looking over at his smiling brother as he helped Patti put her roll together he knew he'd made the right choice, both times.

With going back to the past and keeping quite in the present.

A/N: And there it is, my last little epilogue chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if you did!


End file.
